1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses for mounting computer components within a computer chassis, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for readily installing and removing a motherboard in and from a computer chassis.
2. Related Art
A number of different means and apparatus can be used to mount a motherboard to a computer chassis. One widely used means is to integrally form a computer chassis having a support plate from a sheet of metal. A motherboard is then attached to the support plate by a plurality of screws. A significant drawback of this means is that the insertion and removal of screws is cumbersome and time consuming, particularly given that a typical computer chassis has limited working space and accessibility. In addition, a tool such as a screwdriver is usually required. Moreover, the motherboard is prone to be damaged if the tool slips during manipulation of the screws.
More recent developments have yielded other means for facilitating installation and removal of a motherboard. These include the use of removable support plates. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,243 discloses a mounting apparatus that does not require screws to secure a support plate to a computer chassis. The apparatus makes assembly of the support plate into the chassis simple, but at the expense of having the substantial additional components and complex configuration of the fastening structure itself.
Moreover, an example of attachment of a motherboard to such a removable support plate is shown in China Pat. No. 00201452.1. The motherboard defines a plurality of holes therein. The support plate comprises a plurality of protruding portions corresponding to the holes of the motherboard, and each protruding portion defines an opening thereof. Screws extend through the holes of the motherboard and the openings of the support plate and screw the motherboard to the support plate. The using of the plurality of screws still will cause time consuming and cumbersome during the attachment and removing procedure.
Thus, a mounting apparatus for a motherboard which solves the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.